


Один вечер

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019, Xlamushka



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka





	Один вечер

— Эклз, прочитай и подпиши.

— Рад бы, но не могу.

— У меня нет настроения на твои шуточки.

Джаред устал, он на ногах с шести утра, а сейчас почти полночь. Тупая боль свербит затылок, в глаза будто песок насыпали, а стоит потереть лицо, как руку неприятно царапает щетина. Эклз же развалился на жестком стуле, будто это уютное кресло, и вид у этой скотины не уставший, а расслабленный.

— Это не шуточки, я дислексик.

— Ты чего?

— Дислексик. Не могу читать, с генетикой не повезло.

Это кому-то не повезло? Вальяжный котяра ростом за шесть футов, с такими правильными чертами лица, что вздумай он сделать карьеру в модельном бизнесе, уже состояние бы сколотил. Впрочем, он и сколотил, только не крутя задницей перед фотографами, а окучивая богатых дур. Дуры всегда падки на внешность. И ведь если б трахал, так ведь нет — просто виртуозно водил за нос.

Зря Джаред позволил своим мыслям сползти в эту сторону. Эклз облизывает нижнюю губу, и Джаред поклясться готов, что это вовсе не случайный жест. Чистой воды провокация, как и вся его поза с широко разведенными коленями, как расстегнутая у ворота рубашка, насмешливый взгляд. 

— Мне бы попить, агент Падакалеки, — и Эклз снова облизывает свой чертов рот.

— Агент Падалеки. Сначала подпиши показания.

— Увы, я не могу их прочесть и не настолько тебе доверяю, чтобы поставить свой автограф просто так. Так я получу свою воду? — Эклз приподнимает запястья, демонстрируя свою беспомощность, — Это уже становится похоже на пытку, или тебя такие игры заводят?

Джаред и правда заводится — в крови вскипает чистое незамутненное бешенство. Но от всех прозрачных намеков заводится он и в самомом примитивном, животном даже смысле. Яростное желание смывает усталость, словно тонкий слой пыли. Стоит ему схлынуть, и тяжесть долгого дня снова навалится на плечи, так что Джаред даже рад. Бешенству, не желанию.

Он подходит ближе, наклоняется почти к самому лицу своего визави.

— Ты проворачивал все это не умея читать? Думаешь, я в это поверю? Или надеешься, что суд сделает снисхождение инвалиду? — последнее слово Джаред почти выплевывает, но Эклз только довольно жмурится.

— Многие гении дислексики. Тарантино и Леонардо, например. Наверное, мне тоже нужно было взять другую фамилию, что-нибудь итальянское, как думаешь, агент?

— Думаю, что дополнительная фамилия, это дополнительный срок.

— В логике тебе не откажешь.

Эклз смеется запрокидывая голову, и Джареду хочется зубами вцепиться в уже заросшую рыжеватой щетиной шею. Приходится сделать шаг назад.

— Тогда признай и другой факт, — продолжает мошенник, — наличие или отсутствие у меня дислексии требует проведения нескольких тестов, затем их анализа, дело это не быстрое, тем более, что сотрудничать со своими местными коллегами ты не хочешь. А значит, впереди у нас, как минимум, пара упоительных ночей, — Эклз опять приподнимает скованные наручниками запястья, — я не против игр, даже таких. Лишь предлагаю перевести их в другую плоскость. Горизонтальную.

Джаред одним движением сворачивает крышку бутылки с водой и ставит ее перед Эклзом. От мыслей, что спать им сегодня придется в одной постели, внутри дергает до тошноты ощущением ошибки. Эклз пьет неторопливо, кадык прокатывается по сильной шее, и с каждым его глотком Джареда затапливает неумолимым жаром.

— Я пристегну тебя наручниками, — предупреждает он, голос почему-то садится, а сосущее ощущение под ложечкой усиливается.

— К кровати? — Эклз откровенно веселится, кровать в их номере одна.

— К кровати. И к себе, — Джаред обхватывает свое левое запястье. Эклз, как и он, правша, если он попробует предпринять что-то, Джаред даже во сне почувствует.

Эклз поднимается со стула, потягивается и говорит:

— Здесь отличная джакузи. В душ ты меня одного вряд ли отпустишь.

— Обойдешься, — Джареду и самому хочется в душ, но черта с два он оставит этого проходимца без присмотра. 

Эклз идет в спальню, и Джаред идет за ним, на ходу стаскивая с шеи надоевший галстук. Он пожалеет об этом. Нужно было сразу звонить в агентство, уже завтра к полудню прислали бы кого-нибудь на помощь, до полудня на крепком кофе продержался бы. «Дело не в самолюбии, — ехидно шепчет внутренний голос, — дело совсем в другом». 

Джаред не пожалеет, хотя утром проснется в номере один.


End file.
